


Ice and Lightning

by vomitingwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Skating, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Bisexual Barry Allen, Coming Out, Competition, FigureSkating!AU, Gay Leonard Snart, Getting to Know Each Other, Ice Skating, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Nicknames, POV Alternating, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, theyre supposed to hate each other but they dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Barry Allen. Seventeen year old Junior champion figure skater. The fastest, most graceful skater in his division, or so that's what the judges say. Everyone, the judges and his fans all call him “The Flash” if you blink, you might miss him. He goes from one move into the next as fast and fluid as lightning. Everyone loves him.Leonard Snart. Twenty-one year old, national champion figure skater. Cold, hard and calculating he makes every jump with the precision and determination of a winner and it earned him the nickname “Captain Cold”. It's his last year to qualify to go to the Olympics before he’s deemed too old. Twenty-one may seem young but there were fourteen to sixteen year olds winning gold medals at the Olympics now and Leonard just couldn't compete. His bad luck doesn't end there. Thanks to his “Win at all costs” attitude, people have been viewing him as not someone to make friends with. Of course, he still has fans and manages to get the crowd every time he competes, people just don't generally like him for anything other than his skating.That is, until he met Barry Allen.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Ice and Lightning

It’s not that common to not know someone in the skating world. Even if you don't know them personally then you know of them. Rumours circle this community faster than the skaters circle the ice. That's how Barry first heard about the infamous skater known as “Captain Cold”. What he heard was not very nice but he’d learned, over the years to take all the rumours with a grain of salt. He’s even heard some rumours about himself that were definitely not true. Although, he knew lots of people who took the rumours way more seriously than he did.

The most recent rumor that he heard about Leonard was that he pulled a Tonya Harding and incopasitated another skater, more specifically his competition. Barry was almost positive that that couldn't be true but after hearing some other things, he couldn't be so sure. Things like that could end a skater’s career, things like that did end a skater's career. This wasn't the best news for him, He was going to be moving up to the senior class this year. The same class that Leonard was in. Which means he will be competing against him. Competing against someone who apparently wasn't above hurting people to win. He was fine.

Barry has never actually seen Leonard in person, he's seen videos though and that's enough for him to know what he's up against. Len was good, really good. He definitely earned all of the titles that he had been awarded. It was so glaringly obvious that Leonard was the real deal, Barry was starting to get worried that Len wouldn't even need to resort to any tricks and he could just beat Barry on his talent alone. 

Barry got to the rink early that morning. He liked to be the only one there at the start of the day. He liked having the ice all to himself and being the first one to make marks on the sparkly, smooth ice. He was something of a perfectionist, the first one to the rink and the last one to leave. He’d been doing it for so long now that the maintenance worker at the rink had just made him an extra key to save him from having to let Barry in at 5am everyday. Barry, of course, was thankful so he continued to leave a large coffee for the man even though he no longer saw him at the door. He set the cup down on the front desk and proceeded to the changing rooms.

As Barry sat on the bench and laced up his skates he heard the unmistakable sound of the door to the rink squeaking open. His head snapped up almost immediately, he was the only person supposed to be here right now. The person standing at the door clearly had the same thought as their bright blue eyes were filled with confusion.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the Scarlet Speedster.” Leonard drawled.

Barry tried hard not to roll his eyes. His fans had come up with that nickname and while he loved them dearly he hadn't really taken to the nickname. He thought it would fit better if he was a speed skater as opposed to a figure skater. It wasn't his job to skate fast, he guessed the scarlet part was because all of his costumes were always red. Barry himself much preferred his other nickname Flash. That, at least, had a cool ring to it. “How did you get in here?” Barry had to forgo a greeting, he was usually as sportsman like as he could possibly be. He’s never had any sort of scandal about himself or any unseemly rumours, not like Len. However, at this point in time he was too confused to be polite. He’s sure he had locked the door behind him.

“Janitor let me in.” Leonard shrugged. “I thought I would be the only one here but, I guess you like to be early too.” Len was visiting for the upcoming competition here in Central. This wasn't his hometown or usual rink. If it had been, he knows he would be the only one on the ice. He tried not to be annoyed, he had always thought that Barry was cute and now that cute face was staring back at him, looking slightly terrified. Of what, Len didn't know, probaby of fact that he had only been there a day and was already working the system to get what he wanted. It could’ve also been the fact that there was no way he didn't hear all the rumours about Len. He didn't expect Barry to ask him to leave or be rude in any way, no, Barry Allen was too much of a goody two shoes for that so he just went right ahead and sat his bag down.

Barry didn't want Len to think that he couldn't share his space, he could. He wasn't really nervous about Len seeing him skate. He knew it was going to be different than skating in front of a crowd but his sister Iris had watched him skate a million times and he was fine with that. He watched Len sit down and slip his own skates on, trying to ignore the way his stomach exploded into butterflies. Now that he was really seeing Len, in person, not just through his computer screen, he is noticing that Len was incredibly good looking, even under the harsh lights of the rink. It’s not like he didn't know Len was attractive, his computer wasn't that low quality. It’s just that there was a difference between that Len and this Len. That Len was performing, skating and showing off for the cameras. This Len was just himself, the most mundane he could possibly be.

Len didn't pay any mind to the fact that Barry was kind of staring at him. He was working on pulling his laces as tight as he could and making sure that they were feeling okay. He wasn't scared of much but he was worried about something going wrong with his skates while he was on the ice. He stood up and glided onto the ice. It was smooth, probably the smoothest ice he’d ever had the pleasure of skating on. He started off with some basic warm-ups and he spun faster and faster on the ice until he halted to a stop, face to face with Barry who was looking at him with awe. He smirked. “Planning on making it onto the ice at some point today scarlet?”

“Obviously. I-I was just letting you get warmed up.” Barry stutters. He got caught staring, what was wrong with him? He quickly shook it off, he was not going to let his competition get in his head and stop him from doing what he came here to do. Ignoring the way that Len winked at him as he slid out on the ice, Barry started off with just a simple camel spin and only getting more complicated from there. Once he got more comfortable, he went on to do more advanced moves, completely forgetting that Leonard was even there.

Len was quickly learning why everyone was so in love with Barry. When everyone first started talking about him Len had gotten annoyed. He was just another mediocre skater who got by on his looks and thought he was better than everyone else, especially since his father owned the lodge they were all staying in at this competition. He was sure that Barry’s adoptive father, at least once, paid off the judges to make sure his son won. Watching him skate now though, Len knew that he had been wrong, oh so wrong. Barry was probably the most graceful skater he had ever laid his eyes on. It was clear that Barry had spent hours upon hours perfecting his technique, even on the most basic of moves. It was no wonder why he always got the crowd when he skated.

Barry tried not to let his focus get skewed by the fact that there was a stranger on his ice while he worked. He knew it wasn't technically his ice per say but it still counted. After a few more minutes of the boys skating around each other, Barry slid to a stop and sighed. “I know i’m not the only one here now but would you mind if I put some music on?” Barry had always practiced better to music, even if it wasn't his competition song.

Len shrugged. “I don't mind.” He didn't usually use music when he skated unless he had too. He much preferred the sound of the blades carving up the ice but who was he to say no to the kid whose dad could wreck his career. 

Barry pushed his way over to the sound box and pulled his phone out plugging in his phone. Leonard frowned at that, he didn't know anyone who was confident enough to keep their phone with them on the ice in case they fell. He guessed that if Barry broke his phone then Mr. West would just go right out and buy him another one. The song that came through the speakers pulled Len from his thoughts. It was _Lovin’ Touchin’ Squeezin’_ by Journey and it made Len smile to himself. “Good choice. I love this song.”

Barry smiled and Len caught the slight blush that crept up onto his cheeks. “Thanks. I do too.”

They went on like that. The music playing in the background as they skate circles around each other. Barry let himself get lost in the space, forgetting that Len was even there. He was happy with that until of course, he got so lost in it that he crashed right into Leonard and they both came crashing to the ground. Barry could only hear the sound of skates scraping on the ice and the soft grunt that Len let out as Barry landed directly on top of him.

They laid like that for a moment, both trying to catch their breath and because the universe had a personal vendetta against Barry, that was the moment that his phone decided to switch songs and what came on next was _Saving All My Love_ by one miss Whitney Houston. Barry cleared his throat awkwardly and scrambled up, brushing the shards of ice that stuck to his clothes before extending a hand to Len.

It was at that very moment, when both boys were brushing off their clothes and trying their best to recover from the awkwardness of the situation without having to actually acknowledge it, someone else from the skate club walked in the door, bag on their shoulder. The girl, Barry knew as Olivia, gave them a weird look but otherwise didn't say anything. Not very long after that, more people started to file into the rink, now that it was actually open and Barry and Len left each other as soon as some of each of their friends walked in.


End file.
